Shopping Trip
by blackromanceangel274
Summary: Dean and Castiel go shopping.


Shopping Trip:

Dean was in the Impala with Cas, driving to the grocery store. The car had be silent since they got in it Castiel was just staring out the window blankly.  
"What's on your mind?" Dean asked spearing the angel a glance.

"Nothing" the angel lied. He was thinking about something but he didn't want to mention it because it would only make the situation more awkward for both of them. He was thinking about Dean.

"So your just staring out the window to admire the scenery?" Dean pulled into the parking lot.

"Why do you stare out of car windows Dean?"

"Because I gotta keep my eye on the road to stop a car cash"

"Thinking does not require you looking out of a window. Does it?" Castiel tilted his head in confusion as he looked at Dean.

"No, Cas it doesn't" Dean opened his car door. "Come on. Shopping time". Castiel followed. He'd never been shopping before.

They walked in to the store,

"What did we need again?" Dean huffed looking at the pies on the shelf.

"Bread. Beer...Something. Something. Something. I wasn't listening" Castiel picked up a pack of beer and putting it in the basket. Dean and Castiel shared a look. It wasn't serious like most of the long deep stares into each others eyes. It was more of a oh-shit look than anything. Dean chuckled.

"I'll call Sam" he took his phone out his pocket, "grab that pie" Dean pointed, "no that one... That one" he sighed and picked up the pie he was pointing at and put it in the basket. "idiot" he said to Cas smiling. Castiel smiled back, and before he could stop himself from saying it, he said said it,

"I like it when you smile, it's cute".

Dean didn't react, he knew he wasn't meant to hear it and it make Castiel relax if he thought he didn't hear it but still without meaning to he smiled.

"Hey Sam, me and Cas, we - uh - forgot what we needed" Dean said down the phone line. "We got beer... Cas get some bread... Toilet paper... Sage? What are you making stuffing? Oh, Okay. We got it bye." Dean put his phone away and turned back to his best friend. "Let's go line up."

Dean dragged the angel one of the lines at the till. They kept giving each other these looks in the silence. Looks that begged the other to say something to break the silence. Because of these...looks, everyone thought of Dean and Castiel as being a couple. No one asked if they were a couple, they just presumed that they were because of those...looks. When it was their turned the Cashier winked at them,

"might just say how cute of a couple you are" she smiled bagging up the products they picked up. Neither Dean nor Castiel said any different, they both looked at each other and then they looked away both smiling and blushing.

"Faggots!" Shouted one of the other customers.

Dean could feel his blood boiling inside of him, however instead of punching the guy in the face like he wanted to he took Castiel's hand in his and with his free hand took one bag while Castiel took the other bag. "Thank you" he smiled at the cashier, raised his voice so the guy could hear him and turned to Cas, "come on, honey, let's go home".

The cashier gave a glare at the guy who insulted them and then smiled at her next customer. Dean had parked the car two blocks down from the store and he'd almost forgotten that he was holding Castiel's hand all that way until they got back to the car and Cas said,

"Dean, why are you still holding my hand if the man can no longer see or hear us. It doesn't see relevant anymore" Castiel didn't want Dean to let his hand go, but he felt as if Dean was only holding because of what the guy said and hadn't let go yet because he forgot about it. He only wanted to hold Dean's hand when Dean knew they were holding hands and wanted to do it out of love not because some guy was being mean.

"Shut up Cas" Dean smiled brightly shoving the bags in the back seat and intwining his fingers even more so around Castiel's. Castiel looked at him and smiled. It felt so right. So normal and natural. They got back in the car and even then their hands fitted back together. Once more they forgot they were holding hands and even when they got out the car their fingers just seemed to naturally fall together.

"Whats with the hand holding?" Sam asked taking the bags off of Dean as him and Castiel walked through Bobby's door.

"Just wanted to try something new" Dean smiled at Castiel causing him to blush.

"Can it wait until after we summon the demon?" Sam asked, "and then wait again for me and Bobby to get out of hearing rang?"

"Yeah, it can wait" Dean pressed his lips to Castiel's flustered checks.

"Idjits" came Bobby's gruff voice from the door way to the kitchen. Castiel lent his head on Deans shoulder. Ever since that day, Dean and Castiel holding hands was never thought about...It just happened... Most of the time, they don't even know they're doing it.


End file.
